darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Matataki Village
Matataki Village is in West Terra. It is the second main location that Toan encounters, and is located to the south of Norune Village. The Wise Owl Forest is the Dungeon associated with the area. Goro will join the party after defeating the Killer Snake. Matataki Village is the home of 13 residents. They are all hunters, and wear animal skins under their clothing. Treant, the fairy tree, is the guardian of Matataki Village and looks after the villagers. Goro's Treehouse As soon as Toan arrives in Matataki Village, he is spotted by Goro. Toan follows Goro to his treehouse where he is challenged to a Duel because Goro believes that Toan was the one who destroyed the village. After winning the duel, Toan receives the Hunter's Earrings, an item that allows him to communicate to the village guardian. Later, Toan returns to give Goro the Bone Pendant that he received after a duel with the Killer Snake. Goro immediately realizes that it belonged to his father, Fudoh. After a brief talk between Goro and his fathers spirit, Goro joins the party. Georama Pao's House: Torch, Sign, Stairway, Laundry, Pao *Request: Pao would like to be placed near to Peanut Pond, the one near Wise Owl Forest. *Reward: After a good meal, Pao gives you a Fruit of Eden. Cacao's House: Torch, Sign, Stairway, Laundry, Cabin, Cacao *Request: Cacao would like to be surrounded by at least four trees. *Reward: After playing a song to you on his guitar, Cacao tells you the legend of Fudoh, the mighty warrior. He then gives you the Odd Tone Flute, the key to summoning the Killer Snake. Bunbuku's House: Torch, Sign, Stairway, Cabin, Bunbuku, Kululu *Request: Bunbuku would like to be near a watermill so that he can do his laundry. *Reward: If you kept the Candy from either Claude or Couscous, Bunbuku will trade it for an Ointment Leaf. Kye&Momo's House: Torch, Sign, Stairway, Cabin, Kye, Momo *Request: Both Kye and Momo would like to be placed near Wise Owl Shop. *Reward: After a brief scene, Momo will give you a Plant Buster attachment. Baron's House: Torch, Sign, Roof, Branch, Ancient Baron *Request: Baron likes to hear the rushing of water, so put him near the waterfall. *Reward: After telling you about the history of Matataki Village and himself, he gives you a Gourd. Couscous' House: Torch, Sign, Grass, Couscous *Request: He would like to be placed on one of the Earths. *Reward: He will give you either a Candy, Fire or Ice Attachment, or a Turtle Shell. You can also store your items in his house. Gob's House: Torch, Sign, Bone, Tree, Gob *Request: He would like to be placed near to where Momo lives. *Reward: After a large meal which Toan barely eats, Gob gives him the leftovers, a Frozen Tuna. Mushroom House: Torch, Sign, Second Floor, Balcony, Ro, Annie *Request: The couple would like a nice view from their Balcony, so place them on one of the Earths. *Reward: After a short scene, Ro will give you the Moon grass seed. Well 1: Torch, Stairway, Roof, Bucket Well 2: Torch, Stairway, Roof, Bucket Well 3: Torch, Stairway, Roof, Bucket Watermill 1: Torch, Water Wheel Watermill 2: Torch, Water Wheel Watermill 3: Torch, Water Wheel Wise Owl Shop: Torch, Sign, Entrance, Wise Owl Entrance, Mr. Mustache *Request: Due to where Mr. Mustache comes from, he would like his store surrounded by water. *Reward: Mr. Mustache will set up shop and sell you the Wise Owl Sword for 2500 gilda. Tree (x10) River (x40) Bridge (x5) Earth A Earth B Gallery Dark_cloud_map.jpg Matataki_Village.jpg Matataki_Village_2.jpg Matataki_Village_3.jpg Category:Locations